1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a guide means of a device, especially of a centrifugal force separator or cyclone separator, for separating at least one substance from a gaseous or liquid medium under the action of centrifugal forces, the substance having a higher specific weight than the medium, the guide means having at least one curved baffle plate with a radius which decreases from the center axis of the guide means, viewed in the direction of rotation of the medium, with at least one entry opening into the guide means for the medium from which the substance has been largely removed, and with a bottom plate on the end of the guide means which projects into the interior of the device.
The invention furthermore relates to an immersion pipe of a device, especially of a centrifugal force separator or cyclone separator, for separating at least one substance from a gaseous or liquid medium under the action of centrifugal forces, the substance having a higher specific weight that the medium.
The invention finally relates to a device, especially a centrifugal force separator or cyclone separator for separating at least one substance from a gaseous or liquid medium under the action of centrifugal forces, the substance having a higher specific weight that the medium, with a housing, with a means for producing rotary motion of the mixture of the substance and the medium in a separating chamber and with a guide means by which the substance is for the most part removed from the medium and then the medium is discharged from the separating chamber.
2. Description of the Related Art
These means (centrifugal force separators or cyclone separators) are known from WO 92/10300 A1. In particular WO 92/10300 A1 discloses placing at the end of the guide means a bottom plate which prevents the medium from entering the guide means on the end side. On the other side this bottom plate however prevents undisrupted incident flow onto the guide means or inflow of the medium into the guide means in the form of a helical flow in the region of the outer periphery of the bottom plate, so that the known guide means does not work quite satisfactorily.